Amor verdadero
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Chichi duda sobre si su vida con Goku hasta ahora ha valido la pena. Tendrá que recordar algunos de sus mejores momentos para disiparlas. [Goku x Milk/Chichi] [GoChi]


**Amor verdadero**

«El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, porque simplemente no tiene final».

Leyó esa frase de uno de los libros de texto de su hijo menor, y desde entonces se la repetía una y otra vez, pensando en todas las ocasiones en las que su marido la había dejado sola; en todas las veces que él la había hecho sentir tristeza o enojo; en todas las veces que la felicidad parecía imposible de alcanzar. En esos y más momentos, se la repetía.

Y pensaba si todo esto valía la pena. Si a pesar de que lo veía días y se ausentaba semanas, meses, e incluso años; si incluso si él no le demostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente; si él en repetidas ocasiones puso por encima los entrenamientos antes que el tiempo familiar. ¿Valía la pena seguir ahí para él, solo esperando su regreso?

Pero entonces recordaba los efímeros y adorables momentos que pasaban juntos: como pareja, como familia.

Como cuando Gohan nació.

 _—Entonces... ¿este es nuestro hijo?_

 _—Sí, Goku— Sonrió ante ese gesto de inocencia— ¿Quieres cargarlo?_

 _—Me encantaría, pero temo romperlo— Sus cejas se arquearon, a manera de tristeza._

 _—No lo harás._

 _—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no lo haré?_

 _—Porque es tu hijo— Tomó la mano de Goku, y la colocó en la cabeza de Gohan, para que la sostuviera; lentamente le pasó al bebé—. Y estoy segura de que lo cuidarás con tu vida, así como hasta ahora me has cuidado a mí._

 _Él miraba al pequeño en sus brazos con ternura. Turnaba miradas entre él y su esposa._

 _—Tengo una mejor idea._

 _Le devolvió el bebé a su esposa, y él la cargó a ella entre sus brazos._

 _—¡Go-Goku!_

 _—Así podemos estar los tres juntos._

O como cuando esperaban a que llegara el día del torneo de Cell.

 _—¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer si no pueden ganar?! ¡¿Me resigno a perderlos a ambos?!— Ella comenzó a llorar._

 _—No._

 _—¡Contesta algo más que eso!_

 _—No perderemos. Ten fe._

 _—¡¿A qué debo tenerle fe?!_

 _Él se quedó callado. A falta de una respuesta viable, la abrazó._

 _—A nosotros._

 _Ella lo abrazó con fuerza._

 _—Hagas lo que hagas, prométeme que estarás siempre para Gohan y para mí._

 _—Lo prometo._

O uno de los primeros días luego de ser revivido luego de pelear contra Majin Boo.

 _—Chichi, quiero que lo hagamos._

 _—Pero, Goku...— Él se le acercó con el propósito de abrazarla—. No puedo._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Estoy... en esos días, sabes._

 _—Yo no tengo problema—Respondió inocente._

 _—Espera unos días más, Goku, además, Gohan y Goten están en casa._

 _—¿Cuántos días más?_

 _—Tres._

 _"Es mucho tiempo", pensó._

 _—Está bien— Dijo, al saber que ya no tenía alternativa._

 _—Gracias._

O después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma donde conocieron a Bills y a Whiss.

 _Luego de haberse acostado para dormir, Goku llevaba cinco minutos pegado a ella, abrazándola por la cintura._

 _—¿Y ahora qué pasa, Goku? Esto es inusual— La verdad le hacía mucho feliz el gesto, pero le llamaba la atención._

 _—Creí que los perdería a todos hoy— Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella._

 _—Yo también temo perderte todo el tiempo, Goku, y lo he hecho._

 _—¡Y eso es genial!— Se levantó de golpe, y se sentó en la cama, invitándola a hacer lo mismo, quedaron cara a cara._

 _—¿Por qué es genial perderte?_

 _—¡No, no! ¡Eso no!— Se rio— Es genial que puedas soportarlo, porque yo no quiero ni imaginarme que... mueras._  
 _Ella se enterneció. Jamás lo habría imaginado diciendo cosas así._

 _—No iré a ningún lado, ¿entiendes, Goku?_

 _—Sí..._

Y lo recordó: que le había dicho que jamás se iría de su lado. No hace mucho. Comenzó a llorar de solo pensar que había considerado... ¡no quería ni mencionarlo!

—¡Chichi, ya llegué! ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Hay algo delicioso para co...?— La vio llorando— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Ella soltó una risilla. Él definitivamente se preocupaba por ella. Él, sin lugar a dudas, la quería.

No.

La amaba.

—Perdóname, Goku.

Se disculpaba por dudar de sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo la comida preparada.

Después de todo, ese libro de Goten tenía la razón. Lo mejor del amor verdadero no es el final feliz, sino que no tenga final.

Ellos no querían que esto terminara nunca.

* * *

 **LOS AMO, DENLES AMOR.**

Mil disculpas si esto quedó OoC, es muy difícil manejar a un Goku que se preocupe por su familia pero que sea algo distante con ella -canon-.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer¡!


End file.
